Questions and Answers of SA (Hiatus)
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Ask what you want! They will answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, some other people came up with this idea, but no one updates these! So I decided to do one myself.**

 **Review your questions and I'll write the answers.**

 **Also, I'll need at least five questions to update.**

 **Have fun!**


	2. Round 1

**I only got four reviews, but good enough.**

 **From : LionRulersRoar**

 **To : Meilin**

 **Question : Would you ever marry Rollan?**

 **Answer :**

 **Meilin : NO! I WOULD SMASH THE RING AND HIS NOSE! Okay, nobody else is listening right? I have dreamt of that day.**

 **From : Pipes123**

 **To : Rollan and Meilin**

 **Question : Do you admit that Reilin is a thing?**

 **Answer :**

 **Meilin : NO! ON SO MANY LEVELS NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Rollan : She digs me.**

 **From : Kathelf**

 **To : Lishay and Tarik**

 **Question : So you two like each other, in more than a friendship way?**

 **Answer :**

 **Lishay : Um, I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but yes.**

 **Tarik : Yes. It was horrible when I died because I was going to propose right after the quest.**

 **From : Guest**

 **To : Devin and Karmo**

 **Question : Since merging with your spirit animals you both don't like getting wet so have either of you taken a bath since then?**

 **Answer :**

 **Devin : I, uh, haven't had time…**

 **Karmo : We tried to make him… I have taken many baths since then. They were agonizing.**

 **Okay so that's all for this round. Also, you can ask more than one questions if you want.**


	3. Round 2

**From : Guest**

 **To : Kirat**

 **Question : Have you seen Lion King?**

 **Answer :**

 **Kirat : Yes. Some actors put on a show for me when I was eight. But Cabaro is nothing like the pitiful Simba! He is much better!**

 **From : Guest**

 **To : Conor**

 **Question : Have you seen Alpha and Omega? If so, do you think Briggan is similar to Humphrey?**

 **Answer :**

 **Conor : No, I haven't seen that. I think Devin watched it though.**

 **From : Guest**

 **To : Meilin**

 **Question : How did you feel when Gerathon was controlling you?**

 **Answer :**

 **Meilin : Well, I was in a pitch black room with a giant screen showing me what my body was doing. It felt like prison! I couldn't feel anything physically, but mentally I felt a LOT of things. To list those things off would be : Sadness, despair, shame, anger, hate of myself, embarrassment, weakness, fear, hate of whomever was controlling me, shameful of my father, sorry for Jhi, sorry for the other three of the Fallen… There are so many! I would go on forever telling you.**

 **From LionRulersRoar**

 **To : Abeke**

 **Question : Why didn't you move when Zerif threw the parasite at you and when Uraza attacked you?**

 **Answer :**

 **Abeke : Well the parasite was too fast and Uraza… Well I was dumbfounded. I couldn't work my legs.**

 **From : Kathelf**

 **To : Finn and Maya**

 **Question : Do you two like each other?**

 **Answer :**

 **Maya : I have a teeny tiny crush on him.**

 **Finn : Where did you get that information?!**

 **That's all for this round. Also, these do not reflect on how I would answer. Meilin's answer was how I imaged it in my head when I was reading. It's made up.**


	4. Round 3

**Time for another round!**

From : BananaKat195

To : Conor, Abeke, Meilin, Rollan

Question : What do you do in your spare time (besides training)?

Answer :

Meilin : Practice my makeup skills.

Abeke : Hunt with Uraza.

Conor : Watch the Greenhaven sheep.

Rollan : Set up pranks while they leave their rooms unprotected.

From : Guest

To : Finn

Question : What color was your hair before it turned white?

Answer :

Finn : Dark brown… I think… I don't really remember…

From : Guest

To : Finn

Question : How would you feel if another child summoned their nation's legendary beast (like how you have the black wildcat Donn)?

Answer :

Finn : I'd try to make them feel at home so they aren't lonely like I was.

From : Guest

To : Conor

Question : If you didn't summon Briggan, what other great beast would you have summoned?

Answer :

Conor : Um, maybe… Tellun? I don't know honestly. Rumfuss seemed to like me, but so did Mulop.

From : Guest

To : Abeke

Question : Do you have the tiniest crush on Conor? If not then who?

Answer :

Abeke : Conor? Random! He's my best friend, not my crush. I do have one on Shane though.

From : Guest

To : Lenori

Question : When new kids become Greencloaks is part of their training include watching animal documentaries?

Answer :

Lenori : No. And what do you mean by watch?

 **Okay, Guest I'm sorry two questions didn't get in I will cover those in the next chapter. And guys, you have to remember they don't have Tvs in the SA world.**


	5. Round 4

**So here's the next round…**

From : Guest

To : Olvan

Question : Do you have a crush on someone, maybe… Your best friend aka the best seer of the Greencloaks?

Answer :

Olvan : Whoever that is. I do like my coffee mug Caerah though… Mwah mwah mwah! *Kisses coffee mug*

From : Guest

To : Lenori

Question : Do you have a crush on someone, maybe… Your best friend aka the best seer of the Greencloaks?

Answer :

Lenori : Yes… But I'm seriously questioning that considering his answer…

From : Guest

To : Everyone

Question : If you had a job and spirit animals didn't exist… What would it be?

Answer :

Conor : SHEPHARD!

Abeke : Maybe a huntress… Is that a thing?

Meilin : I'd be in the military bro!

Rollan : Bro? Seriously? I guess I'd be a illegal bird smuggler.

Shane : You have got to be kidding me guys! Um… CEO of a successful company.

Olvan : Of course you'd say that Shane. I'd work at Starbucks! Mwah mwah mwah…

Lishay : WHY DID YOU GET HIM STARTED ON THAT?! I'd be a zookeeper.

Tarik : I'd be her husband… I mean… Her assistant! Yeah… Her assistant…

Lenori : *Laughs at the stupidity of this conversation* Maybe a fortune cookie maker.

Devin : A prince! Duh…

Drina : A gothic clothes designer.

Dawson : Um… A superhero!

Devin : That doesn't exist.

Dawson : It does if I say so!

Devin : Still doesn't…

Shane : Shut up idiots! *Covers both mouths* Next?

Maya : A fireplace designer… Maybe… I don't know…

Finn : A musician.

Kalani : Professional swimmer.

Xue : A scientist.

Shane : Is that everyone? Because I'm ready to leave these losers…

Abeke : Shane be nice! Why am I coaxing him…

Meilin : *Punches Shane* Ha! Who's the loser now?

Conor : *Backs away slowly*

Me : That's everyone. You can all leave now. Well, expect Meilin. Meilin, your not allowed to punch people

Meilin : That's no fair!

Me : Oh yes it is…

Meilin : *Stomps foot* Am I gonna get punished?

Me : I'll let you get away with it this time.

Meilin : Good. *Walks away*

Me : *Smirks*

Meilin : *Falls into pit of spiders* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me : Next question!

From : Guest

To : All those who summoned Great Beast

Question : If you didn't summon a Great Beast, what spirit animal would you get?

Answer :

Conor : A German Shepherd.

Abeke : A cheetah probably.

Meilin : A lynx! Or another awesomely agile animal.

Rollan : You just used four words that start with A in a row. I think I'd get…

Meilin : A dirty, good for nothing, rat?

Rollan : I was gonna say a sparrow, but whatever.

Meilin : Idiot. *Almost punches him but remembers what happened last time*

Me : *Raises eyebrow*

Meilin : I know, I know.

Tasha : Hmm… Maybe a bluebird?

Kirat : Something way more awesome than all of yours!

Me : Can I dunk him in the spider pit too?

Whoever Thought This Up First : No.

Me : All man!

Niri : A whale maybe?

Anda : Something smart…

Grif : It needs to be as fast as me!

Anuqi : A snow rabbit.

Raisha : Nothing can replace my perfectly violent Gerathon!

Kirat : You're a freak.

Meilin : *Resists punching Kirat and Raisha* Your one to talk.

Kirat : Your just as spoiled as me!

Rollan : Finally, something he says is true!

Meilin : Is not! Did you forget what I was doing while you and Abeke found Great Beasts?

Rollan : Acting like a brat?

Meilin : No! Helping Conor underground with stupid people that had the parasite!

Conor : I have to agree with her this time.

Me : Let's just continue!

Dawson : Something nicer than Devin. Sheesh!

Devin : I HEARD THAT!

Me : Who cares about you?! Next up?

Devin : Let me in! *Bangs on door*

Me : *Hits the button to Spider Pit* Bye bye!

Devin : *Falls in Spider Pit*

Whoever Thought This Up First : Your not allowed to do that.

Me : Who cares? Continue?

Whoever Thought This Up First : *Drops me in Spider Pit*

Me : *Screams until passing out because of no breath from screaming*

Kaiina : Hmm… Probably nothing to be honest.

Cordalles : Seagull.

Takoda : I don't know.

From : Guest

To : Four Fallen

Question : If you had elemental powers what would they be?

Answer :

Conor : Hmm… I live in a cold place so Water/Ice/Snow maybe?

Abeke : FIRE! Just because Nilo is hot. Or maybe Water 'cause I am the Rain Dancer…

Meilin : Storm! I could demolish _so_ many people!

Rollan : Wow. Hmm… Probably fire also…

Me : I got out of the Spider Pit! I pick Earth!

Meilin : They weren't asking you, Psychopath.

Me : Well no one else picked it.

Meilin : So?

Me : Wait… Psychopath? You want a Psychopath?! I'll get you a Psychopath!

Abeke : *Looks for Spider Pit button frantically*

Rollan : *Smirks and hits the button*

Meilin : Hey! I wanted to do it!

Me : *Falls*

Conor : We should lock that thing up.

Rollan : She'll still get out. She has the key after all.

Kalani : *Walks in* Who wants some celebration cake for getting farther than anyone else that does SA Questions and Answers?

Rollan : YEAH!

Meilin : I'm on a diet.

Abeke : How much do you weigh?

Meilin : 70 pounds.

Abeke : Girl, you need to eat! *Drags her off*

Rollan : CAKE!

Conor : Oh dear…

Me : Guys? HELP!

Raisha : *Pours rattlesnakes in the pit*

Me : WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Raisha : I found out you hated me in the series… Prepare to die! *Drops Gerathon down the hole*

Me : *Teleports back to Earth*

Raisha : I'll get you next time!

 **Okay, this time I put a LOT more thought into these. I'm only there to ask questions and make sure no one gets killed, so I'm a very minor character. I'll need someone to take my spot 'cause currently I'm on Earth, so till I get back, I'll need a voter to ask to take my spot. Whoever would like to take my spot can review that they would like to. I'm gonna be out for five chapters so five different people can take a chapter. First come, first serve. See you guys later!**

 **P.S. Did you know this is six pages long?**


End file.
